Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 3
AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG LIEK I AM SO PISSED OOF RIGHT NOW I WAS OWRKING RLY HSRD ON DIS FANFIC WHEN I ACCDENTALY EXITED OUT AND IT DELETED ALL OOF MY PROGRESS AND IM RLY PUISSED OFF NOW WHY WOOD GOD DO DIS 2 MEH IF HE RLY LUVD MEH WHY WOOD HE DO DIS SHIT 2 ME IM DONE WITH DIS CRAPPY WORLD I AHTE DIS PLACE I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT MY LIEF SUCLS!!!!1!!!!!!1! ''' '''VURY IPORTENT UPD8: OKEY I'VE CAMED DOWN A BITE AFTUR YETERDAY AND ID LIEK 2 APOLOGIZE 2 GOD 4 THINKING HE HATTD MEH WHEN HE ACTUALY LUVD MEH AND FOR NAU ON, I IWLL ONLY WRITE 1 OR 2 PARTS OOF A SORTY IVORY DAY. ANYWAE, HERE R TEH LINKS 2 TEH PREVIOS CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_2 HREE R LINKS 2 FUTAR CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's Warning and Notes: (18+) this story contains graphic sex and BDSM. Viewer discretion Advised. Oh boy, you won't believe how pissed off I was when I accidentally deleted my progress. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked my chair to the other corner, yeah, that's how pissed off I was. I wrote one piece of this and I'm gonna try to get the rest done tomorrow or today once I've calmed down a bit. I'm didn't bother posting the links or writing the preview because I didn't feel like doing that shit today, though I will do it tomorrow. For now, just enjoy the first part... Update: I have calmed down a bit from yesterday, and from now on, i'm only gonna upload one or two parts of a story per day, that way, in case this happens again I won't have to redo several paragraphs. I was still feeling pissed off from yesterday so I stopped work on the first part prematurely, and I'm sorry for that. '' Hai dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan and teh otter day somethang horrible happended. i was at ASDF LAND with my friends when suddenley i lost my right contact lens and i coldnt find it anywhere now my right eye is red butt fortuanately my firneds were very conforting and supporting and didnt mind. my outfit in dis is teh same as teh one from chaptar 2 butt dont worry, there will bee a ward robe change in dis. What is Matt doing? 1day i was sitting in teh living rom wth mah freinds waching doctar y with mah friends with Matt sitting next 2 me. sudny Tom assed Matt "Hey Matt, hv u fed ur clone yet?" "no i just forogot ill go do dat nau." responded Matt ass he got out of teh coch and went doiwn a starecase of stares 2 teh bass mint. i asked Tom "Tom, who is Matt's colne?" "Oh him? Wel an long tiem ago a bunch of clones of us invaeded aur haus and so we killed mostal all of dem eckspept 4 a clone of Matt. teh clone temporarely replaced me until i got sick of living in teh trash so i forced Matt 2 lock his clone in teh bass mint and nevur let him out." "That's terribul!! y u do dat?!?" "well its not mah falt dat instead of killing one of teh matts liek they wer doing previousley they desided to throw me in teh trash!" "TOM!!!" screamed Edd frustratd. i desided to go 2 da bass mint so i gotted out of mah seet and maed my way 2 teh bassmint ass Tom sceamed "Don't do it." butt i igored him and walked donw 2 teh bassmint. when i gotted down 2 teh bassmint, i saw a small rooq with brick walls adn a crackd wooded floor and on teh wall in shackles was a Matt chained 2 teh wall and Matt was stinding in front of him holdeng a bowl of cie cream and said "Here's some strawberry icecream. i sorry i forogot 2 feed u teh other day, it was a prtty buisy day at ASDF LAND." "its okey, i wasnt dat hungry dat way anywae. hry, rembener dat tm we made Matt on Matt Action?" "yea, does were god tiems..." "if olny we cold do it agan..." i watched in the backround. Encounter ass Matt was abot 2 walk back up teh stares, he suudenly bumped in2 me and assed "Nabriho...wu-wat teh hell r u doing her?!?" "i just wanted 2 see wat u were doing. so wat is Matt on Matt Action?" "bascally it was just me and Matt havinh sex." "well...i tihnk i can help u guiys." "hau?" "well maek Matt on Matt Action 2!!!" "WOW 4 REELZ?!?" "yeh. do you guys hav any cameras lying arond?" "no. Tom destoryed dem when he forced Matt in to teh bassmint." "dont worry, ill go get sum." i then ranned up teh stares, grabed my purse dat wus laying on teh couch, and runned out teh door 2 Ikea. at Ikea, i boughted teh most eckspensive camras alongsied other equipment and runed back 2 teh haus and i poened teh door 2 finf Tom stadning there glareing at meh and he asked "Nabriho, what were u doing out there?" "I was just...buying makeop 4 uh friend." "Then why are u hiding it and why does it hav teh Ikea logo on it?" "becuase 1: my firend told me 2 give it 2 her in private and 2: i'm reusing dis bag from teh otter tiem we went 2 Ikea. u wnt tell any1 will u?" "No we wont Nabriho, ur aur friend." Edd spoke from acroos teh rom as i walked down teh stares and ass i was wlaking Tom asked "Nabriho, y r u going down teh stares again?" "beacuse i have 2 get a box so i can giv teh maekup 2 my friend in private." after the talk, i continued walking down teh stares 2 were Matt and Matt where. Discussion "i gotted teh equipent we need 2 make teh movie!" i screamed loudly then Matt(the one standing) said "Yeah! Let's begin shoting!!!" "wait! first, we need 2 start with teh plot." "plot? i thought pornopgraffic films didnt need a pkot." "aftur Deep Throat they now du." "..." "teh first porno to feature a plot and started teh golden age of porn?" "oh okay." "okay, so does any1 hav aney ideas?" the Matt shackled 2 teh wall replyed with "oh i know, me and Matt cold hav sex!" Matt then interruped him with "no no no. dis is suposed 2 be a sequal. we need 2 add somethang new." i suggested "we could expand teh loar, add new characters, extend teh seeting..." "gee Nabriho, you're good at cumming up with ideas u sohuld wriet teh script." before i cold repsond back i herd Edd scream "Nabriho, diner's reddy!" then Matt immediatly ranned up teh stares as i followed him, reluctantly wlaking up teh stares in reluctance. "were having black riec 2day. i spent 15 houes buinrng dis rice 2 perfectation." Edd bursted out in cheer ass i satted in my seat as Edd plopped a serving of enoby black rice on my snow white porcelain plate. isighed and took smol bites into my black rice. Edd aparenlty notice and exascerbated "Nabriho, is somthing rong?" "no...im fine." "oh oksy." i ate my rice and walked back 2 mah rum after grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil. Plotting the action when i goted 2 mah room, i puled out mah pencil and shhet of payper and layed it on teh floor. i then startted scribling a bunch of half backed ideas on my sheet of payper, writing one idea down, then scribbeling it out and writing another down. after only 10 minutes, teh paper was filled 2 teh brime with scribbled out half baked ideas, leaving room for no moar. i toseed teh payper in2 a nearby trashcan and sharpend my p3n. i wus feeling 2 lazy 2 get another shet of papr so i kust laid ther and though "this is hadrer then i fought...maybe i'll play sum Legend of Zedla..." and then i brabbed my Pezzottaite NES and plugged it in2 mah Diamond TV covered with diamonds and slamed my copy of Legend of Zelda into teh NES and took out my Fire Opal NES controller and beginned playing. affer 30 minutes, i saved and went out sied my room and grabbed a sheet of paper abd went back 2 mah room. i palced the sheet of payper down on teh floor and picked upmy pen cil, butt i still had trouble thinking of something. i pulled out my eyephone 777 and googled Sonichu.com and read all of Sonichu 4 in one sitting. aftr i finished reading, i closed teh tab and grabbed my pencil an payper. sudenly, i felted a rush of cretivity and rote an entire page in less then 3 minutes. wen i hadded finished i luked at teh paper and proofreaded it and saw no grammer or spelleng errors on sight. this was prefect. i was so tried from how hard i worked, i fell aslepp on teh floor right next 2 my sheet of paper and pencil and couldnt wait 2 shoq them my wrk. Lights, Camera, Matt on Matt Action!!! i woked teh next day next 2 mah sheet of paper in perfect conditition. i grabbed it and ran 2 Matt's rum and knocked on teh dore. "Matt, i finished writting teh plor." i whisped thru teh door then Matt opende it and spoke "gr8 m8, let's red it in teh bassmint." we than walketed down 2 teh bassmint where Matt was still dere, chained up and shackled. "Hey Nabriho, u fnihs wrting dat plot?" "Yis." "gud. i want2 heer it." i then got down criss cross applesauce on teh floor and readed my plot. "Shortely aftur teh events of Matt on Matt Action, the ladder is kidnapped bye the evil sorceress of evil and she has locked him in her sex dundgeon ass his sex slav. now Matt must go on a quest 2 resume Matt from the evil cluches of the evul sorceress oof evul." ('A.N: Teh rest of teh paper is teh script, but i wont tell u guys dat now im saving it 4 teh main event.) both Matts said in enthusiam "WOW!!!" butt than theh Matt standing asked "Wait, we don't hav any sex toys." "yis we du...." i replied wth ass i took out teh bag i bought teh stuff with from yesterday and reveaked teh large of sex toys in teh bag. Matt shocked repleid with "Wow, how idd u get dem?" "i bought dem from th sex toy aisle in Ikea. thought they would '''cum in handy!!" "Butt wait. am i gunna hav 2 stay on teh wall teh etir moive?" asked the other Matt i respoded with "noooooooo...." ass i pulled out a 1000 degree knive and cutted teh chains and shackles off Matt, causing him 2 fell 2 teh flor. "Stay dere 4 uh moment guys, i have 2 put on mah costume." i then tooked off my tank toop and bra and removed my jeans and pantys. i then remuved mah diamodn red bow, casing my 2 be letted down. i reached in2 teh Ikea bag and took out a goffic black straples dress that had an slt 4 mah reiht leg and put it on before taking out and putting on a pair of sparkely goffic black high heels. i pulled sum hare gel out from teh bag and smotherd it on my 2 points making dem droop downwards, also put sum gel on teh rst of my hair and it now had a curl at teh botum. i removed my bubblegum lipstick and replaced it with plum lipstick and put on enoby eyliner and dark purple mascara. i then grabbd sum hair die and died my hare black with purple streaks jsut liek Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way butt unliek her hair, teh tips of mah hare were ash gray and glistened. Finlly, 2 add teh finishing touches, i putted on a enoby black thorn crown around my head. "DAYUUUUUUUUMMMM GURL!!" estated Matt and Matt when i fineshed putting on mah outfit. i spoked "i'll go set up teh camereas, Matt u put dis on" as i thrw a green link out fit at Matt(the one that wasnt shacjled), which he had finished putting on by teh tiem i finished setting teh cameras and props up. "OKAY IVORRYONE: LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!!!" Matt on Matt Action 2: BDSM Threesome AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK SO DIS PART OF TEH SOTRY IS TOLDED IN 3IRD PERSON AND IS NARRARERATTED BY MATT WHOSE COPYING TOM'S VOICE IN TEH BEGINENING OF TOM'S TALES OF AWESOM. JUST WANTED U 2 NOW DAT STUF OKAY M8? Not long after Matt and Matt just hadded sex, Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul busted in2 Matt's rum and snatched Matt's luvr, takking him 2 her castle and locking him in her secks dungeon. Matt swore revemge and enbarked on his quest 2 sav his luver, Matt and free him from teh evul clutches of Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul. after an long quest, Matt fuodn himseld standing in front of Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul's 'Evul Castle of Evul'. He carhged in, slaining all his anemoys and smashing teh door 2 teh dungoen wth his dainond blade maed of dainonds and running down teh stares, casuing him 2 fall down teh starecase. Menwhiel, Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul stands in front of Matt, with lustfull lust in her eys as she sooths "naus tiem 2 play, doggy..." "No! Matt will come to my resume. He is coming...maybe," "Eh, don't count on it." "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA- oof..." said Matt ass he fellethed down teh stares before landed on teh stome floor an sayingeth 2 TESE('' R.A.N: I shortened her name for convenience) "Evul Sorceress of Evul, leteth go of mine luver, or face mine blade." "alrieght ;)" Matt then chargesd hedfirst in2 TESE, holdeng his blaed wth both hadns, reddy 2 striek. Then, TESE summonded a purple wave of energy and tossedeth it at the chargeing Matt, nocking him in2 teh wall. "Foolish fool! Did u rly thinketh u cold defeat teh most powerfull sorceress in all of Hyrope. oh hoho, u foolish fools of foolishenesss, u foolish fools of foolery make me laugh at your foolishly foolish attempts at trying foolishly 2 not look so foolish, and yet u foolish fools FAIL at being foolhardly foolishly unfoolish-" "Nabriho, can we git 2 da pont?" "o yeh, sorry. ahem. Now you're going to die. And then you'll be dead. Because i killed you." "no..not...liek dis...i will not...die liek dis...please...what can i do...to have...my love...back..." "prtty desperate, eh....i hav just thy thing....." TESE than pulled out a collar and putted it on Matt ass he stared at his luvr Matt, who was wearing a latex outfit and still had chains from when Nabriho cut them off behidn teh scenes. "Now u 2, take off your're cloths liek goodeth slaves." both Matts then releuctantly began takeing of thuer outfits, ecksposing thier pale naked bodys. TESE then grabed a wip an yelld "NOW DO IT U SLUTTY SONS OF BICHES!!!" and proceded to beat Matt with her wip, forcing him grab his luvr and maek him suck his cocc. Matt started oaning to teh suonds of the shap cold wip stunning his back ass he pushed his luvr Matt in2 sukking his hard erect dick. "CHANGE POSITITONS!" whipped TESE, now aiming teh wip towards the other Matt, forcing hum 2 get on taup of the other Matt and bite his neck while rubbing his dick on his ass. "WAT R U W8ING 4?! STICK IT IN!!" snarled TESE 2 Matt otter ass she wipped him in teh hed, forcing him 2 to adjust his pelvis to shuv his dick into his luver, who was nw maoning in pleasure as he continued biting Matt's neck. "Hey! No cumming wifout me in teh party!!" ejaculated TESE ass she removd her dress and magically summonded a strap on and using dark magic to tighten teh strap. "Here Matt, hav sum oof deez." soothed TESE ass she insetred blk anal beeds in2 his anus ass he continued thrusting into the other Matt, she then procedid 2 spanj teh otter Matt with a iron pole, leaving dem both moaning in both pain and pleasure. "CHANGE POSITIONS! Matt, remove teh beeds and get in teh middle, i'm getting in teh back so i can shuv mah strap up you're ass." screamed TESE as he wrapped a brit red gag ball arond teh other Matt's mouth ass she moved to behidn Matt. "think of does anel beeds i shuvd in2 u as a warmup rond, now prepare 2 taek in sum REAL meat." TESE then movd her pelvis back a little bit before thrusting headfirst in2 Matt's ass, causing him to let out an loud lustfull moan of pain before continueing 2 thrust his lil Matt in2 his luvr. during the scene, TESE continued beating them mercilessly with her 2 wips as she cotinud thrusting deepr an deeper into teh nau barley brething Matt who was struggling to breath, whiche was only amplified by her ferosiuos spanks that seemingly lit up what felt liek fire on Matt's ass. "aaaa..aaaaa..aaaaA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Matt then let out a loud maon of pain as he them comed in2 his luvr Matt's ass, which was surprisingly tiht considering what happened in the previous movy, but again, he aslo didn't eckspect to find teh tip of his member poking his samller intetines. teh other Matt had basicalley cummed an enire gallun by teh tiem it over, it was a miracle he wus sitll awake. TESE slowly took teh strap out of Matt's ass, which took a little bit longer than it took for Matt to remov his penis becuase she had shoved it so far in, it basically acted as a gag ball. she gotted up off teh floor and said "Nau u 2 run along. i'm gonnago fiend another sex slave." as she used her magix to put her cothes back on ass Matt and Matt runned out of teh castle, not at all caring about the fact that they ran out wthiout taking their clothes. they maed it home and livd happily evr aftr. Caught! '''AUTHOR'S NOTES: NAU BACC 2 NABRIHO'S VIEW:3' "Dat was, indubitabley, TEH GR8ST PORNO EVUR! EVAN BETTER THEN MATT ON MATT ACTION 1!!" jeered both Matts in unicons. "You didded amazing Nabriho! i nevur knew u were a master at BDSM!" priased both Matts as i reponded with "ah ur too kind;)" "Really, that was awsum. i'll nevur go bacc 2 regular secks aftur u jammed ur stap on up mah throt liek dat!!!" "Yeah! that wus teh greatest thril i evur had" spoke teh other Matt as he putt on his neaby blue hoody and his dark blue jeans. suddenly, i heard teh suonds of light speed footsteps nearbi that were liek teh sounds of raindrops beating on teh car windshield. "Alreight, what teh hell is going on he-" spoke Tom as he runned down teh stares butt sotped once he saw teh other Matt unshacled & teh sex toiz. Tom then lashed in full blooded anger "WHAT TEH FUCK HAPPENED HEER?!?" "N-N-Notheng Tom...we were jus-" stuttered Matt butt wus cutted of by Tom yelling "MATT!!! HAU MANEY TIEMS HAV I TOLDED U NOT 2 LET MATT GO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" "bu-" "NO BUTS!!" Tom then furiosly shuved Matt 2 teh ground and approached teh otther Matt with a cold, fuming look in his eyes( if he even had any) and then he jerked on to his left arm and proceded to drag him up teh stares. "TOM! WAT TEH HELL R U DOING?!?" I cried out 2 Tom, his reponse wus "Something I should've done a long tiem ago..." i simpley coldnt bear 2 think abot wut wus gonna happen 2 teh othur Matt so me and Matt runned up teh stares struggling to catch up with Tom who picked up his pace once he herd us running up teh stares. Matt and i both runned up teh stars out of teh bassmint and thru teh kichin and living rum when we encountered Tom standing outsied teh haus, with teh other Matt struggling 2 berak free from Tom's grasp. then to Matt's horror, Tom threw teh other Matt onto teh siedwalk as he lashed out "NOW GET OUT, AND STAY OUT! AND IF I SEE U ANYWHERE NAER TEH HAUS, ILL SHOOT U DED ON TEH SPOT, OGT DAT!?!?!??!!?" Matt then got down on al 4s an cryd ot with tears in his eyes "TOM!!!!! HOW COULD UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! U HEARLESS BASTARD!!" "Matt, your teh one that brought yourself dis. i gace u one job, and u blowed it..." shrugged Tom as he lit up a cigarette and put it in his moth before throwing it away and walkign bakk 2 his rum. "Matt...i'm sorry abot waht happend..." i sighed 2 Matt with sorroq, reget, and teers in my eyes as Matt responded with "it's not you're fault Nabriho...i'm going 2 mah rom." as he walked 2 his room whiel looking down at teh floor. i stood dere in slinece for a minute, not knowing waht to do... before making small, unteady steps 2 mah room and laying on my bed, not closing my eyes....lost in thought.... AUTHORS NOTES: OMG I HOPP U ENHOYED DIS CHAPTAR OOF MAH FANFICTION. DONT WORRY, TEH OTHER MATT'S NAUT DED AND HE'LL RUTERN IN A COPULE OF CHAPTAERS. IM SRRY IF ERLIER I UNERVED U ERLIER IM SORRY BUTT IF U KEPT REEDING THAN FANGZ( IF U COLDNT TELL I LUV MY IMMORTAL ITS TEH GREATEST FANFICTION EVUR PLS GO REED IT NAU IF U HAVENT ) 4 REEDING AND I HOPPED U LIEKD IT AND GOODBYE!!11!!! Real Author's Notes: Again, I offer my most sincere apology to Edd Gould, his family, and friends. This was not made to offend anyone related to Edd in any way and I will stop making chapter if either of these people complain. I currently don't have any ideas for chapter 4 yet. I could bring Tord in, but I don't want to introduce him right away. Feel free to send to send me any ideas or suggestions you may have on my talk page and I'll try to incorporate it into my fanfiction. Since I don't have any ideas currently, I may start work on Chapter 3 on Nicktoons Academy tomorrow.Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Trollfic